rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogeko Castle
Still working on some stuff for this wiki, and I don't know when I'll be finished. It's pretty good so far, though. Mogeko Castle is a "prosciutto-adventure" game created by Deep-Sea Prisoner. Originally released in 2012, the game has been updated as of 2014. 'Plot' Yonaka Kurai, an ordinary high schooler, falls asleep while taking the usual train ride home. Today is the day her beloved brother returns. When she wakes up, however, the train has stopped at an unfamiliar station... 'Releases' This game has been released in the following languages and can be found via the original creator's site: * 日本語 * English * español * Italiane * русский * 汉化版 * português The Download button redirects you to the English version of the game. Other versions of Mogeko Castle that are not in English can be found at 'Rating' R-15, R-18. The ratings may vary with location. Implied sexual assult, some violence and blood are decipted in this game. If you find such content offensive, then do not play this game. Also, keep in mind that the deciption of such content does not necessarily reflect the author's opinion on said content (ie; the author does not support sexual assult, despite the game). 'Characters' Yonaka Kurai ''' The main protagonist of the game. Yonaka is in her second year of high school. She wears a school uniform consisting of a brown coat with a red bow on top and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. She also wears a plaid pleated skirt. '''Shinya Kurai Yonaka's older brother. Not much is known about him other than his having ran away from home and that he likes Yonaka (his feelings may or may not be romantic). Mogeko Non-existing creatures in reality who reside in Mogeko Castle. They love prosciutto and high school girls. King mogeko The founder of Mogeko Castle and its residents, including the Special Seven Mogekos. Wants to "XXX Yonaka-tan." Moge-ko A seemingly cute girl with a twisted personality. She was created by the Mogekos; Moge-ko frequently tortures people she dislikes. Seven Special Mogekos There are Seven Special Mogekos in Mogeko Castle. Each one serves as a guardian to each floor in the castle. With their guidance, Yonaka is able to escape from the Mogeko Kingdom and returns to her own world. *Somewhat Strange Mogeko - Guardian of Floor I. Gives Yonaka a special knife that can kill Mogekos with one blow. *Prosciutto Fairy - Guardian of Floor II. Gives Yonaka a key that will help later on in the game. *Blood Spirit - Guardian of Floor III. Warps Yonaka and Defect Mogeko to the next floor. *Hasu - Guardian of Floor IV. Informs Yonaka of a secret passage to floor V. *Moffuru - Guardian of Floor V. Leads Yonaka and Defect Mogeko to the divine light of Lord Prosciutto. *Mogecuckoo - Guardian of Floor VI. *Nega-Mogeko - Guardian of Floor VII. Captured and held in a cell for execution, having become a Defect. Decided to help Yonaka reach the top floor when they met in the prison on floor 2 or 3(I forget lol. will update it when I'm sure of which one it is). Game: Floor I: "" Yonaka meets Somewhat Strange Mogeko, who tells her how to escape from the castle. She must head for the top floor in order to return home. Floor II: "Bread? RIce? Prosciutto!" After a brief chase scene*, Yonaka finds the Prosciutto Fairy and more light is shed on her current situation... well, just a little bit. Floor III: "Here Comes Defect Mogeko!" Yonaka is captured and put in a cell after discovering a book called "Defect Hunting." She meets Defect Mogeko and he decides to help Yonaka flee from the castle. Blood Spirit warns them of the dangers awaiting on the next floor. Floor IV: "The Dictatorship of Moge-ko" Defect Mogeko and Yonaka run into Moge-ko and another chase scene plays. Looking for another exit, the two discover Hasu and learn of a secret passage to the fifth floor. Floor V: "The Very Hungry Grotesque Mogeko" Yonaka and Defect Mogeko visit the hospital and obtain some weapons. Defect Mogeko teaches Yonaka about the genesis of Mogeko Castle. Floor VI: "The Nightmare Never Ended" Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:RPG Maker 2000